Why Fight It?
by Tsume's Gurl
Summary: :Zutara: oneshot: Zuko very gently put the necklace around Katara's neck. "We shouldn't fight it Katara, you know that it will happen sooner or later." "You don't know that..."


A/N: Ok, so my sister decided one day, for no reason at all, that she wanted to do a 30 day song fic challenge thing. Listen to a song, and write whatever comes up. Every day. For 30 days. So this is the first one, let me know what you think?

Inspired by Kieth Urban's I told you so

**Why Fight It?**

The gang was resting in the East in an inn, Aang, Sokka, Suki, Toph, Katara and Zuko all stayed in the same suite. One day everyone was out doing their own thing. Sokka and Suki were out enjoying their time together, Aang and Toph were out practicing earth bending. Zuko, however was back in the suite sitting, watching children play with their parents. Katara was in the room she shared with Suki and Toph thinking about the final battle that Aang was going to have against the Fire Lord. Katara walked out of the room seeing Zuko, after what he did for her, Katara accepted Zuko as a friend; Zuko though thought about something else he wanted the two of them to be.

Hearing the door open and close Zuko turned to see Katara walking out fixing her hair, "Going somewhere?"

"Just out, but I was wondering if you'd like to come with me," Katara replied.

Zuko looked at the water tribe girl eyes wide, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

So with that Zuko and Katara left the inn and walked around the market stopping every now and then, looking at the stalls. Katara stopped looking at a pretty necklace that had the water symbol inside the fire symbol.

"Would the lovely young lady like that?" The stall owner asked.

Katara smiled, "Well you can have it for 70 gold pieces."

"Oh, sorry I don't have any money." She said with a frown and walked away.

Zuko looked at the man and handed him the gold, then ran after Katara.

It was getting late when they stopped at a small café and ordered some tea, Katara was leaning her elbow on the table with her chin in her hand watching the sun set behind some buildings. "It was a nice day." Zuko said.

"Yeah it was… um… thank you for coming with me today, I surprisingly had fun… ohnotthatyouaren'tfunjust uh…" Katara froze looking at Zuko who was smirking.

"Don't worry I get it, but you're welcome. Here I got this for you, I notice how you were looking at it and just thought…"

Setting the necklace on the table close to Katara's hand Zuko pulled back watching the girl's face light up.

"Oh Zuko, you didn't have to do this." Katara said admiring the jewelry.

Zuko shrugged, "I know I didn't, but I did." He stood and walked around standing behind Katara, reaching for the new necklace. Katara taking off the one she was wearing, Zuko very gently put the necklace around Katara's neck fastening it; he proceeded to lean down and kissed the water-bender's cheek.

"Zuko?"

"We shouldn't fight it Katara, you know that it will happen sooner or later. Why not just go for it?" Zuko said kneeling in front of the confused blushing girl.

"You don't know that, Zuko. Anything could happen." Katara, said looking away. "Anyone could get hurt." This she said so quietly it was hard to hear.

But Zuko was not having that, as soon as she looked away his hand laid on her hand catching the girl's attention, "Katara you know that I will not hurt you, you know that after Aang defeats my father there will be peace. We can make a life for ourselves, be happy. We can live in the south pole if you want."

At this Katara's brow rose, and she gave the fire bender a hard look of disbelief.

"You wouldn't give up your nation like that. And your place as their lord." She said. "You've worked too hard to throw all that away on a whim."

"There are some things easier to lose then others." Zuko murmured quietly, sincerely. He took Katara's hand in one of his own and laid a gentle kiss across her knuckles, "Katara I would like for you to be by my side."

Katara's eyes widened at the request, "Zuko…"

Katara sat there with Zuko kneeling in front of her, she was thinking about what Zuko was asking. He said he'd live in the South Pole and, looking into his that burned with truth and sincerity and _hope_, she knew without a doubt that he would do everything he said.

"Ok Zuko." Turning her hand around in his so she could grip his hand, she pulled him up off his knees. The momentum brought their bodies together, his arms going around her in surprise, but her grip on his hand did not waver. She lifted her free hand to trace tender fingers over his scar. "But blue's not much of your color, you know. It'd be better for everyone if we kept you in clothes that suit you better." At this she tugged lightly at the collar of his shirt. His red, fire nation shirt.

Zuko smiled a true smile, "Ok then." Zuko pressed his lips to Katara's, making the young woman's eyes flutter close.

After the gang defeated the Fire Nation, Aang took Ozai's bending away, and Zuko and Katara beat Azula. Zuko was crowned Fire Lord, the youngest to ever take the thrown. Many argued he was even the greatest. A few years later, Zuko took Katara as his wife and they lived happily ever after in perfect bliss. That was, of course, until their twins came along.


End file.
